Mati Lampu
by Reddish Bi
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk ketika mati lampu. FF yang sedikit banyak gaje #plakkk. KyuHyuk FF with Sungmin.


**Mati Lampu**

**By Reddish**

**KyuHyuk bukan milik saya. Tapi saya pernah berharap memiliki mereka. #abaikan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terbangun begitu saja. Dan ia tersentak begitu matanya tak bisa melihat apa pun. Tunggu dulu apakah ia sudah menjadi buta sekarang? TIDAK!

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berusaha menajamkan matanya. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah di mana seharusnya adalah jendela kamarnya, sedikit cahaya remang terlihat. Kyuhyun akhirnya menghela napas lega. Rupanya cuma mati lampu.

Ia memang sudah mendapatkan surat peringatan soal ini. Karena ada sedikit pemugaran pembangkit listrik, kawasan di mana Kyuhyun tinggal akan sedikit mengalami gangguan listrik. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tak tahu kalau itu akan tengah malam. Maksudnya baik, agar listrik mati ketika mereka sedang tidak bekerja.

Mungkin orang lain terbiasa tidur dengan keadaan gelap. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak, ia selalu menyalakan lampu redup. Salahkan seseorang yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur dalam gelap. Ah ngomong-ngomong orang itu... jangan-jangan...

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan keluar menuju balkon. Melewati pagar dan meloncat ke balkon bawah.

Iya kan?

Terdengar isakan pelan. Kyuhyun yang mulai terbiasa dengan gelap, segera menuju gundukan di sudut kamar. Gundukan berlapis _bed cover _yang tampak bergetar. Ya gara-gara dia yang tak bisa tidur dalam gelap, ia juga jadi terbawa kebiasannya.

"Kau takut Hyukkie?"

Gundukkan itu terbuka dan seperti yang diperkirakan Kyuhyun, ia mendapat serangan pelukan.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi bodoh!"

"Kau bilang sekarang tak penakut lagi?" Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai.

Dan sosok yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri tegak.

"Aku tak takut.. hanya kaget..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, sementara Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya kaget." Eunhyuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya berdecih sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Wah..." terdengar suara Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang sedang memandang ke arah jendela di mana tadi dia masuk. Ah rupanya Eunhyuk menatap rembulan yang ternyata sedang purnama. Bersama-sama mereka keluar dari kamar dan berdiri di balkon, menumpukan tangan pada pagar pembatas.

"Aku tak tahu kalau langit malam seindah ini... rasanya aku bisa menjadi pujangga saat ini juga."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan dalam hati menyetujui. Lihat saja, langit tampak seperti karton besar berwarna hitam dengan hiasan kerlap-kerlip dan rembulan yang besar. Sangat indah. Kyuhyun juga baru menyadari kalau langit malam indah.

"Selama ini kita teralihkan dari pandangan menakjubkan karena berbagai alat teknologi itu..." gumam Kyuhyun. Bahkan gumaman sekarang terdengar jelas, tak adanya peralatan elektronik yang berfungsi membuat suara menjadi jernih dan mudah terdengar. Rasanya sangat damai, bahkan samar-samar Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara binatang malam, yang biasanya mustahil untuk terdengar.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mengangguk. "Benar juga ya? Kita teralihkan oleh hiburan buatan manusia, dan mengabaikan keindahan buatan Tuhan yang sebenarnya lebih menghibur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Karena sibuk dengan berbagai peralatan teknologi juga kegiatan lainnya, membuat manusia mengabaikan hal-hal lain yang jauh lebih indah dan penting.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dentingan gitar. Mereka berdua segera mencari asal suara.

"Wah Sungmin hyung..." Eunhyuk menunjuk ke apartemen di depan yang hanya terpisahkan jalan. Sungmin yang melihat Eunhyuk melambai.

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu Hyung..." teriak Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum mulai memetik gitarnya lagi. Melodinya terdengar halus dan indah. Rasanya semakin damai. Bahkan beberapa orang keluar juga ke balkon mereka dan ikut menikmati suasana ini.

Apa yang lebih hebat dari pemandangan indah langit malam dengan lautan taburan bintang dan bulan purnama besar dan iringan musik yang berdenting-denting indah. Semakin banyak orang yang keluar dari kamarnya. Beberapa pengendara larut malam juga menghentikan kendaraannya dan ikut menikmati sajian hiburan yang tak biasa ini.

Semua menggerakkan badannya lembut dengan mata menatap langit dan sesekali terpejam menikmati suara gitar dan Sungmin yang lembut mendayu.

Begitu denting terakhir dipetik, tepuk tangan menggema. Dan permintaan lagu lain menyusul. Beberapa yang juga hobi bermusik ikut mengeluarkan alat musik. Mereka mulai bernyanyi lagi. Beberapa asyik mengobrol dari balkon masing-masing. Betapa biasanya mereka individualis tiba-tiba merasa menjadi sosialis diperlukan. Ada juga yang membagi makanan. Benar-benar suasana langka.

"Wuah Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum melihat binaran bahagia Eunhyuk. "Kau mau menangis lagi?" ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Yaaaaaaa..." Eunhyuk memukul bahu Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Appo..." Kyuhyun berpura-pura tentu saja.

"Ciih jangan bertingkah aegyo..." cibir Eunhyuk sambil menghentikan pukulannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Lalu kembali hening di antara mereka, meski sekeliling mereka riuh.

"Andai setiap hari ini bisa terjadi ya Kyu?"

"Lebih baik sesekali saja akan terasa lebih indah. Lagipula aku banyak pekerjaan, kalau sampai besok tidak menyala matilah aku!"

Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya tanda ia tetap pada pendapatnya.

"Tapi suasana seperti ini jauh lebih baik."

"Iya soal itu aku setuju. Tapi sebaiknya ada cara lain. Misalnya bagaimana kalau kita buat satu hari mati lampu bersama? Jadi kita tetap bisa bekerja juga tetap bisa merasakan suasana seperti ini."

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. "Ide bagus. Akan kuajak Sungmin Hyung juga."

Tepat setelah Eunhyuk berkata seperti itu, listrik mengalir lagi. Lampu-lampu menyala serentak. Semua tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan diri kembali dengan cahaya terang. Eunhyuk menatap langit kecewa. Langit tak terlihat seindah tadi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk mengusap pundaknya dan menunjuk ke depan. Terlihat orang-orang saling berpamitan dengan ekspresi sangat cerah. Ya setidaknya mereka sudah merasakan suasana indah ini, dan mereka pasti ingin mengulangnya.

"Aku kembali ya..."

Eunhyuk tak menjawab.

"Kau ingin kutemani?"

Eunhyuk masih tak menjawab. Rupanya ia masih kecewa karena lampu menyala. Sungmin terlihat melambai pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membalas begitu juga Kyuhyun. Dan jendela-jendela itu kembali tertutup. Sunyi di terang benderang, berbeda sekali dengan beberapa saat tadi yang hangat dalam kegelapan.

Ah Kyuhyun ada ide.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali memanjat ke atas kamarnya. Ya mereka memang sudah terbiasa begitu. Dibanding repot-repot menuju pintu kemudian naik tangga ke lantai atas, mereka lebih memilih saling memanjang balkon.

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan benda kotak di tangannya.

"Ayo!"

Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti tarikan Kyuhyun, masuk kembali ke kamar. Kyuhyun lalu mematikan lampu kamar. Dan mengabaikan omelan Eunyuk –aku tak suka gelap Kyu...- Kyuhyun menarik lagi tangan Eunhyuk mengajaknya berbaring. Ia kemudian menyalakan benda kotak yang diletakkan di nakas.

Dan Eunhyuk pun terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

Kamarnya berpendaran dengan bintang-bintang dan planet-planet. Rupanya itu semacam lampu yang bisa memantulkan pemandangan langit. Kini Eunhyuk bisa tertidur dengan perasaan lega.

"Gomawo Kyu... Jalja..."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Jalja Hyukkie..."

.

.

.

**END**

**Ini aneh ya?**

**Tak apa lah saya benar-benar ingin membuat ini #plakk**

**Mau komentar? O.o**


End file.
